Exitium
by Doctor-Harrison
Summary: His skin was a sickly pale color and he had dark brown curly hair, he looked like a very sad and lonely child. His left eye was blind, the whiteness gone, replaced by the color black. He looked like a skeletal barely hanging on to what was left of his skin.
1. Chapter 1

His head jerked to the right as a spasm wracked through his body. His twitches have gotten worse, but he never said anything, going through the motions every day. Fingers would jerk as if playing the piano at random times. Magic would crackle around him and everyone, including his family which would avoid him. He lived in isolation, not really understanding what love or kindness or even any emotion was.

His skin was a sickly pale color and he had dark brown curly hair, he looked like a very sad and lonely child. His left eye was blind, the whiteness has gone, replaced by the color black. He looked like a skeletal barely hanging on to what was left of his skin.

He couldn't come inside a house or car without permission, which would anger him very quickly. The only thing that really bothered him was the scar on his forehead and it would burn at random times. He, however, didn't have much of a personality, but he could fake his way through many things.

It was September first, his first day at the school called 'Hogwarts'. If you haven't gathered, Harry was a wizard, someone would be gifted with magic. Harry actually went by Harrison, he didn't necessarily care about names, names held no value to him, but people seemed to have a tendency to need a name. He was eleven years old and was currently sitting in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express train.

He was staring blankly out the window the entire train ride, and several times students would come in and try to talk to him, but he, in the end, would only stare at them with a blank look on his face.

Being at Hogwarts was strange, one, people would stare at him, probably because of the solid black eye and two, while he was technically invited in the castle, the castle itself seemed to be trying to eject him from the grounds. He found it fascinating really, a building who in a sense, could feel for itself. He walked mostly by himself, everyone avoided him like a plague. Which he found amusing. The only person who seemed to be okay with his presence was a strange girl who didn't look to be there mentally, she had, of course, made conversation but not much, just something about nargles.

His magic crackled as he entered the Great Hall and some people jumped back when they felt his wild magic. His fingers twitched to a timeless tune and his head jerked to the left.

Eventually, everyone but Harrison was called up to be sorted into their houses, "Peverell, Harrison." His name was called out and the entire hall fell silent.

He crept up to the stool and then the hat was placed on his head, "Hello Harrison, where should we put you? Hmm, you could do great in Slytherin, such goals to be fulfilled, oh but the knowledge that runs through your head… I suppose this will do then.."

he hat was silent for a moment and yelled out "**Ravenclaw**!"

The headmaster, Dumbledore was the first to start clapping and then everyone joined in slowly at first and then more loudly. Harrison slowly walked over to the Ravenclaw table and sat beside the one girl from early.

The unneeded meaning of start and end, To the disappearance of this soul, Who remembers characters? From the window of madness

After the feast, everyone was sent to their respective common rooms to discuss rules and what nonsense. Harrison grew bored of such talk and eventually walked away to observe the room. Blue and bronze colours throughout the room. It certainly was an interesting room to be in, that's for sure.

Eventually, everyone went to their dorms, as did Harrison. He stopped in front of his bed and just stared. The jerking continued, as did the timeless tune his fingers seemed to play. No one had said anything, but he could feel the questioning eyes burning into his back. He wanted to turn and snarl at them all, to scare them into their places, but he knew he needed to keep his temper or else his plan wouldn't come to play.


	2. Chapter 2

Harrison looked at his timetable first thing in the morning. He had herbology first, which in itself was not horrible, but it's so mundane to Harrison, he knew what plants killed you, healed you, feed you. The list goes on and on.

Harrison had a tendency to scratch his neck to the point of drawing blood. His neck always felt as if someone had put a collar around it. No matter how much he scratched, the feeling always stayed. A dark, burning feeling would always surround him, one he couldn't get rid of. He didn't know what to make of it, but he could never do anything. It reminded him of someone choking him, if he was honest, he quite liked the feeling, but it also grated on his nerves all the time.

Harrison was currently walking to the greenhouse when Draco Malfoy ran into him. Harrison blinked owlishly at Draco when he turned around to apologize.

"Sorry, didn't see you there" Draco stared at Harrison and then glanced at the direction they were both headed, "Care to join me?"

Harrison, still rather sluggish feeling, nodded, "Sure, I don't see why not"

Draco nodded and stepped in tune with Harrison as they walked across the yard. "So how are you liking Hogwarts so far? I've found this place to be rather slow in its curriculum, wait until my father hears about this," He sneered slightly, "Did you see the Mudblood that was sorted last night? I'm glad she wasn't put into Slytherin, it would simply be a disaster." Draco paused in his ramblings and flushed slightly, "Sorry for rambling.." He trailed off at the look Harrison gave him.

Harrison's eyes were rather large like an owl caught doing something he shouldn't, one eye was green, like the Avada kedavra green, and the other was completely black. His jerking continued all to the sound of a timeless tune no one could hear.

"Mudblood? A mudblood?" He asked the question in a rather monotone kind of voice, but you could tell he was somewhat offended.

Draco nodded hesitantly, "Ah yes, a muggle-born…" He stopped talking and swallow thickly as he watched Harrison's magic flare out, tiny popping sounds here and there and the ground felt as if it was shaking. However, as soon as Draco noticed it all stopped and Harrison looked docile again.

Harrison nodded and cracked the fakest smile he could ever produce but you wouldn't know that by just looking at him, "Please do continue Draco"

Draco smiled rather hesitant but did continue speaking, "As I was saying, a muggle-born in our house?! She wouldn't survive, but alas, she was sorted into Gryffindor. Actually I'm rather surprised Harrison let his eyes roam across the room at the different plants. However before he entered the building, he felt that same pull again when Hogwarts wasn't going to allow entrance and then the feeling vanished. Like before his magic crackled and his head gave a rather nasty jerk and the pots around him shattered. He could hear the whispers start up again but he simply ignored them as he walked to an open spot to begin class.

Class ended and with that, Draco Malfoy sprinted across the field and up to the owlery so that he could deliver a letter he had written during Herbology after he was done with his work. After he witnessed Harrison's magic crackle, he thought that maybe his Father would like to hear about it, seeing as Draco had never heard anything like it before, so maybe Father knew something about it. you didn't end up in Slytherin or Gryffindor, you seemed like one of the two" He shrugged and then opened the door to the green-house and let Harrison in before him.

_Dear Father,_

_I meet a rather peculiar boy today, his name is Harrison Peverell and there's something about him..that's just creepy. One eye is completely black and the other is like the Avada kedavra curse green. His skin is such a sickly pale color and he looks like a skeleton! He twitches all the time and his magic. Merlin his magic is so powerful that you can physically see it crackle when his emotions rise to the surface which isn't often. I hope that you can find out more about him and please do let me know. _

_-Draco Malfoy_

Draco gave the letter to his Eurasian Eagle-Owl and as soon as he told his owl where to take it, his owl was gone. He hoped his Father knew about this situation, maybe Harrison would become a great ally or just maybe an enemy.


End file.
